


Your heart knows the truth.

by lydiamxrtin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur doing anything to save Merlin, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Protective Arthur, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: After being forced by his father to let Merlin go with the Knights for a hunt, Arthur must deal with the consequences when Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana in an attempt to entrap the young prince.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 173





	1. My mind is a lonely place.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written Merthur but we are back! This first chapter follows Arthur and then the next will focus on Merlin and his hunt with the knights! Once again thank you to @bellamyblakru for listening to my ramblings about this fic 💞

Arthur sat in the grand oak chair in the courtroom, his head tilted to the side as he listened to the plight of a villager asking Uther for help. He cast his eyes over to his father and could already tell what the answer would be;  _ no.  _

Arthur shifted on his seat restlessly, after this was finished he was due to go on a hunt with the knights and Merlin. Arthur couldn't wait to escape the castle for a while, and his father. Ever since Morgana's betray had been revealed Uther's hatred for magic had only grown, like a parasite inside the castle that seemed to be entrapping everyone and infecting them. Hatred of magic was already common in Camelot but Uther's contempt for it and anyone who wielded it had even spread to those who were doubtful before. 

"Arthur?" He heard his father say from beside him.

Arthur turned his head to see that Uther had risen from his chair, his eyebrow raised at his son. Arthur looked around the room and noticed the villager had left and they were the only two left, not counting the guards at the door. "Yes, father?" He asked, rising from his own chair.

Uther sauntered down the steps, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "What are your plans for today," Uther asked.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, the knights and I were going to go hunting," He said, eyeing the large door ahead of him, itching to get out.

"I'm afraid you will have to cancel, I need you in court," Uther said. Arthur held in his disappointment, a skill he had perfected over the years.

"I fear the knights will need some help," The knights were all more than capable of manning a hunt but Arthur just needed to get out of this castle and the thought of them being out there alone when Morgana was  _ somewhere,  _ didn't sit well with him.

"Send your manservant instead," Uther said, heading towards the large door himself.

Arthur felt his whole body tense, as if some invisible rope around his lungs tightened, "Merlin?" Arthur called, shaking his head, "Father, Merlin is no hunter," Arthur tried to laugh.

Uther turned around, a small smile on his face, "Then today he can learn,"

Uther went to exit the door when Arthur quickly caught up with him, placing his hands on his shoulder, "Sir with Morgana still out there it's unwise to send Merlin out with protected," Arthur insisted. They had no idea where Morgana was or what she was planning. They heard whispers amongst the people, but it was hard to separate rumour from the truth, maybe that was her plan, make it so nothing they heard could be trusted, everything surrounding her a haze like the mist of the forest.

Uther slowly looked at the hand on his shoulder, clearly shocked at Arthurs actions;  _ much like Arthur was _ . Uther shook his head, "He's with the knights of Camelot, who else better to protect him?" 

_ Me,  _ Arthur thought. It would be so easy to say, yet the consequences that would follow would not be. Arthur pushed the thought that had entered his mind back into its usual dark corner, it wasn't helpful right now. 

He took his hand from his father's shoulder, resting it on his own blade. Uther responded to logic, to reason, if he wanted to convince his father to let Merlin stay behind he needed to appeal to that, "If I am to stay here and work then I would prefer if Merlin were to also stay-"

Uther held his hand up, "He will assist the knights on their hunt," Uther's stern tone told Arthur this was no longer a discussion. If this was about anything else Arthur might have stopped, nodded and bowed to his father and gone quietly; but he didn't.

Arthur could feel the panic start to pick up in his chest, his father tried to cross the threshold of the doors again but Arthur instinctually reached out and grasped his father's arm, "I would feel better-"

Uther spun around quick, causing Arthurs arm to be thrown off. "I do not care how you would  _ feel _ , he may be your manservant, but first and foremost he serves the crown,"  _ Serves me, _ is what Uther wanted to say, what he really meant. "If I say he goes, then he does," His father said slowly, his voice emphasising each word more as he spoke. 

Uther flicked his eyes to the guards either side of the doors before leaning close to Arthur, his hand gripping his son's shoulder tight, "Your affections for this boy," Arthur stopped breathing mid inhale, a cold hand gripping his lungs and squeezing hard. Uther looked his son in the eyes, nothing but contempt and hollowness in his father's eyes, "Keep them in check," He finished. Arthur stayed frozen on the spot, his eyes darting to the ground. Uther did not wait for a response, it wasn't a question, and it wasn't a choice. He gave Arthur's shoulder another tight squeeze, not one of comfort but one of warning. Uther nodded to the guards and promptly left the room. Arthur did the same before heading towards his own chambers, closing the door harshly behind him.

_ Your affections for this boy, keep them in check _ , the words played over and over in his mind, what did his father know? Arthur shook his head sitting down behind his desk, there was nothing to know Arthur told himself. As princes, Arthur just wanted his manservant with him, that was all. Merlin was merely a worker, someone he had grown close with sure but it was no different from his knights-

"Ready Sire," A voice said from the doorway.

Arthur looked up from his desk to see Merlin entering the room, dressed in his normal blue shirt and red cloth. Merlin smiled as he came to a stop in front of the desk. Arthur suppressed the smile that always came to his lips when he saw Merlin, "For what?" Arthur said dismissively, looking down at the parchment in front of him like he was reading it; which he was not.

"The hunt?" Merlin said like it was perfectly obvious. 

Arthur kept his eyes down on the table, "I have work here today, I am no longer coming." Arthur quickly said, flicking the parchment over.

"Alright, I will tell the knights we are no longer joining them," Merlin said, starting to turn his back when Arthur stood up from his seat.

"I said  _ I  _ have work here Merlin," He harshly said, and the severe tone he took with Merlin almost burned his throat, "You go with the knights, help them with carrying equipment," He waved his hand towards the door before slumping back down in his seat. 

_ Affections for this boy.  _ Arthur had no affections for the boy, for Merlin, he was just his manservant right? Arthur didn't like the way it felt like he was trying to convince himself of this rather than it simply being true. Sure, Merlin could be funny and witty but that didn't mean-

"Are you alright sire?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked up to realise he had been staring at Merlin while thinking, Arthur awkwardly cleared his throat, ignoring the way his cheeks flushed. "You seem rather quiet today," Merlin said, before giving a small chuckle, "Not your usual arrogant self," He teased in a way only Merlin did.

Again, Arthur fought hard to stifle the smile that wanted to make its way onto his mouth. If anyone else had said such words Arthur would have them imprisoned in the dungeon, punished, but with Merlin...he just wanted to smile. Arthur rose from his desk, keeping his shoulder pushed back and his head high, "I am your future king, you should talk to me with respect," He ordered, hating how much he sounded like his father right now, he wondered if he had the same hollowness and rage in his eyes that his father did. Before Merlin could respond he nodded towards the door and motioned his hand towards it, "Now go," He commanded. 

Arthur flicked his eyes towards Merlin, a mistake.

The only way Arthur could describe the look on his face was betrayal. Arthur tensed his hands by his side, feeling his hands shake with how hard he was clenching them. Merlin bowed before turning and leaving the room, the door shutting with a little more force than usual. 

Arthur fell forward, his hands resting on the edge of his desk. Arthur could feel the guilt seeping through his pores. But what did he have to be guilty about? Merlin was Arthurs manservant and should address him with respect, it was Merlin's duty to serve the king and crown sending him alone with the knights was perfectly normal. 

All the things he said were true yet, deep within his stomach it still felt like a lie. Arthur sank back into his chair and stared at the door ahead.

_ Your affections for this boy, keep them in check. _

Arthur tried to tell himself that he had no affections for Merlin, yes over the years Merlin had come to be a...friend to Arthur, just like Gwain, Gwen, Perceval and Lancelot had. Yet, as Arthur said it, something didn't sit right with that, while he cared about all those people, and he did. Merlin was...different somehow, Merlin had been by his side through everything and Arthur couldn't quite picture his life without him. Arthur sighed, leaning his head back against the chair. 

It was only a hunt. Merlin had accompanied him on plenty of them,  _ but Arthur had always been there, _ Arthur trusted the Knight with his life, he could trust them to watch over Merlin right? Arthur tried not to concentrate on the fact he would rather trust the knights with his own life than Merlins, unsure that was a truth he could deal with now.

There was a knock at the door. Arthur sat up in his chair, calling for the person to enter. The door opened and Percival entered the room bowing. Arthur didn't miss the disappointment that entered him as he realised it wasn't Merlin. Arthur stood from his chair and walked round to greet the knight, clasping his hand. "Sire, Merlin informed us you weren't coming," He said, "We are about to head out anything you want us to catch in particular?" he asked. Since learning he was not allowed to accompany his knights and Merlin on the hunt his mind was preoccupied with worrying about their return rather what they would bring back. 

Arthur shook his head no, Percival nodded to show his understanding and started to head out of the princes' chambers, "Percival wait," Arthur called, walking forward with his hands on his hips, "Morgana is still on the loose, take care." he warned. None of them really knew what she was capable of, her hatred of Uther extending to anyone under him; including the knights and Merlin. Arthur stood closer to Percival, "And watch out for Merlin," he said in a hushed tone. Percival looked up at the prince, giving him a shy smile, patting Arthur's bicep.

"Of course, always," Percival said with sincerity. The knight gave a finale bow before leaving Arthur alone in his room. 

Arthur paced around the room for a moment, knowing he should head to his father's chambers to see what work he had for him. Arthur walked over to his desk, gathering some paperwork that he still had to finish, after tucking them under his arm he looked up at the stain glass window ahead. 

Arthur slowly walked over to the window, peering out to the courtyard below. He could see the knights gathered below, saddling their horse and talking amongst themselves, clearly waiting for Percival. Merlin then walked into the courtyard, carrying the equipment for the trip. Arthur shifts on his feet, watching as the group below continue to converse. Gwaine says something which clearly assumes them as Merlin throws his head back in a laugh, Gwaine reaches out and pats his shoulder, the two men laughing about something Arthur could not and probably would not hear. Arthur wanted to be with his men, hearing the stories, watching them laugh,  _ watching Merlin laugh,  _ although it was impossible to see Arthur was sure that Merlin's eyes beamed the way they always did when he smiled, that signature wide grin creeping up his face until it was impossible not to smile with him. 

Arthur brought his hand up to rub his chin when he realised he was smiling, he watched as Merlin laughed again and felt his smile grow a little more. The knights and Merlin mounted their horses. After a moment Percavil joined then and climbed upon his horse, riding out of the gates with the other knights. Merlin stayed still, after a moment Merlin glanced up to the prince's window. Arthur couldn't be sure if Merlin could see him, or was just watching the window but Arthur didn't move, his eyes fixated on Merlin below.

The door to him chambers opened with a loud thud, and Arthur spun around to see his father entering the room, "We have court," Was all he said, the tone of his voice telling Arthur all he needed to know. Arthur quickly nodded before looking back out the window, the courtyard was now empty; no knights,  _ no Merlin.  _

Arthur sighed, the pit in his stomach and knot in his chest growing as his eyes swept over the empty space. He had watched his knights leave hundreds of times before, but he had never felt an uncertainty like this before, he told himself it was because of the revengeful Morgana on the lose and not the unprotected Merlin. Arthur stepped back from the window; no longer anything to see and headed towards his father, trying to push down the ever-growing feeling that letting Merlin go alone was going to be something Arthur regretted. 


	2. I pray, I hope, I wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin heads out with the knights, his conversation with Arthur still weighing heavy on him. The group encounter someone in the woods that could change the course of Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated, sorry about that guys but I'm back and ready for more merthur angst! Hope you guys enjoy!💗   
> Come find me on tumblr at @teaamfreewill, I love chatting to you guys!

Merlin rocked side to side on his horse, the knights ahead of him chatted as they entered deeper into the woods. Merlin could see their mouths moving, the smiles on their faces but he couldn't hear their words. The only thing he could hear was Arthur's voice.

_ "Now go,"  _ Arthurs words played over in his mind. Well, not his words but the  _ tone. _ His tone wasn't Arthur, wasn't the person who had he had gotten to know over all these years; wasn't his friend. Merlin ignored the ache that settled in his stomach as he called Arthur his friend, that's all they were right? 

He sounded like Uther. Their whole conversation sounded like Uther words, not Arthurs. There had been numerous times when Arthur had been short with Merlin, when the stress was just too much and Merlin had taken the brunt of Arthurs tension. Merlin had understood that, Arthur in his own way would apologies and Merlin knew it wasn't personal.  _ This  _ felt different like it was personal, as Merlin had done something wrong-

"You okay?" Percival said, his horse coming up alongside Merlins.

Merlin nodded, "Yes just thinking," He said. Just hours before Arthur had been telling Merlin how excited he was to go hunting, to get out of the castle. He looked like the young prince he was, full of smiles, his eyes shining like he didn't have the weight of Camelot on his shoulders.

_ "Merlin!" Arthur called, briskly entering his chambers. _

_ Merlin looked up, a smile appearing as the prince entered, Merlin folding and placing some clothes in the wardrobe. "Sire," Merlin said, closing the door. _

_ Arthur walked over to his desk, plopping down in his chair, lifting his feet to rest them on the desk. "Clear your day, we are going hunting!" He announced, swinging his arms out to the side. _

_ The atmosphere in the castle since Morgana's betrayal had been thick and heavy, with Arthur taking the brunt of Uther's anger and brokenness, Merlin couldn't help but beam as the young prince seemed to be finding that light and joy that drew Merlin to him. Merlin walked over to the desk, resting his hands on it, "And what if I already have plans?" He teased. _

_ Arthur raised his brows, "And what plans would they be?" Arthur playful shoved Merlin's arm with his shoe, "Being at the tavern?" he teased, an almost flirtaious smirk on his lips. Merlin ignored the thought that told him he had been staring at the prince's lips for a moment too long. _

_ Merlin stood crossing his arms over his chest, "I guess I could clear my busy schedule to keep you out of trouble" Merlin said. _

_ Arthur pushed himself off the chair, walking over to Merlin, leaning back against the desk. "Keep me out of trouble?" He laughed, throwing his head back, "I believe it is I that has saved your arse more times than I can count," He said. _

_ Merlin cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed, "Well, you can't count that high so that doesn't mean much," Arthur's mouth dropped open and before he could speak and guard opened the door to instruct Arthur that he was needed in court. Arthur nodded, thank the guard before turning back to Merlin. Arthur looked back over to the guard who was holding the door open. This was clearly Uther's way of telling Arthur he was needed now, not when Arthur was ready. _

_ Arthur sighed, and just like that Merlin could see the light and joy flickering out in Arthurs eyes and if it was possible Merlin hated Uther a little more. Arthur took a step before towards the door, pausing to stand side by side next to Merlin, "You'll pay for that comment," He whispered, but there was no malice in his words, and Merlin glanced his eyes over to Arthur just in time to see the small smile on his lips. Arthur headed out of the room leaving Merlin in there alone, a smile on his face as he went to prepare for their hunt earlier. _

A few hours later and he could barely look Merlin in the eyes, his voice chipped and sever, "You spoke to Arthur right?" Merlin asked, "Did he seem okay?" he said turning to Percival.

"Okay?" The knight questioned, clearly unsure what Merlin was referring to.

Part of Merlin thought he was starting to think he was overreacting, but it seemed like something else, "Yeah, he seemed off when I spoke to him," Merlin said. 

Percival sighed, looking around the forest, "I think he's just worried about Morgana," That was true, but he would never admit it. During the quiet nights in the castle when Merlin was cleaning Arthur armour with him, he'd cast a glance over to the young prince, and could see the pain and heartbreak dancing across his face in the candlelight. They had grew up together, were family and now she had dedicated her life to destorying the kingdom he had worked so hard to build. But Arthur tried to stay positive, tried to keep the joy and hope alive in Camelot no matter how hard Uther tried to destroy it.

"Plus he had court with his father this morning, that doesn't normally put him in the best mood," Percival tried to joke, but Merlin didn't laugh. Since Morgana's departure, Uther's reign of terror had only grown, it seemed every other day Uther was accusing someone of sorcery and burning them at the stake. Merlin squeezed his eyes tight together, trying to push aside the images that clung to his mind. He could see the effect this was having on Arthur as well, Merlin had overhead several conversations between Arthur and Uther where Arthur was questioning his father's acts. Some small part of Merlin felt comforted by the fact that Morgana's betrayal hadn't pushed Arthur into sharing his father's hatred. It didn't change reality though, Magic was still banned and Arthur was still the prince. A invisible barrier would always be between the pair.

"So Merlin, excited for your first solo hunt?" Gwaine called from the front, swivelling his head to see Merlin.

Merlin laughed, shaking his head, "I'm just here to carry the equipment," He said.

"You know I'm surprised that Arthur allowed you to come alone," Gwaine said, raising his eyebrows, "He's normally always here," He said.

_ He was _ , Merlin thought. "Alone?" Lancelot called, "He's with us," He said, mocking offences. The knights came to a standstill, pulling on the reins of their horses. The knights slipped off their horses pulling their bags off the saddles. 

Gwaine gave a loud laugh, "If Arthur's not with him then he thinks he's leaving him alone,", the guards laughed in agreement, nodding their heads.

Merlin pulled the equipment off the back of the horse, carefully placing it onto the floor and pulling out the weapons, passing them around to the knights. Merlin finished, closing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. The guards walked across the forest floor, chatting to themselves and preparing their weapons.

"You okay?" Lancelot asked, standing next to Merlin while preparing his own weapons. He was fine, it's not like anything had happened today, nor was it the first time Arthur had snapped at him. But there had been something in his voice, his eyes, something fundamentally different. The way he spoke, it was like Merlin had done something wrong, like Arthur was hurting in a way he hadn't before. Something inside of Merlin told him Uther had something to do with it and Merlin had to hold back the rage that festered when he thought of the hold the king had over Arthur. "Arthurs under a lot of pressure from Uther, whatever he said I wouldn't take it personally," Lancelot comforted.

Merlin frowned glancing his head up to Lancelot, "What makes you think this is about Arthur," He said, noticing his voice was more defences than he meant it to be.

Lancelot gave a small laugh, leaning forward, his head cocked to the side. "When is it not," He asked. 

Merlin looked down to the floor, scuffing the leaves across the ground, "I'm just worried about him," He admitted, biting the inside of his cheek. Merlin was just worried about his prince, his friend, that was all. The knot tight in his stomach clenched and twisted. Merlin would be this worried if it was any of his other friends... _ Right?  _ Merlin sighed, flicking his eyes back at up Lancelot who was silent, looking down at his gloved hands. Merlin stepped closer, his eyes narrowed, at the knight, "Do you know something?" He asked.

The way Lancelot looked away told Merlin the answer was yes. Merlin cocked his head to the side, giving the knight a pleading look, if he knew what was wrong with Arthur then he needed to know. Lancelot stepped closer, making sure the other knights couldn't hear, "One of the guards might have mentioned he and Uther had a..." Lancelot sighed, his hand resting on his sword, "Confrontation after court," 

Merlin scowled, "What kind of confrontation?" He asked. He could see the discomfort on the knight's face, pressing his lips hard together. Merlin lowered his voice, "Lancelot," He said, and the knight could tell it wasn't a question but an order.

Lancelot raised his head, his shoulder broad. "You," He simply said.

_ Me? _ Merlin shook his head, why would they be arguing about Merlin- his blood turned to ice and his whole body seemed to freeze. Did Uther know about him, his magic? Suddenly that didn't matter, whatever Uther would do seemed small in comparison to the betrayal Arthur would surely feel. 

Lancelot reached out and clasped his shoulder, "Not about  _ that _ ," He said, and Merlin almost stumbled on the stop from the wave of relief that came over him. "Arthur didn't want you to come without him, Uther insisted, Arthur wasn't too happy." Arthur had wanted to come? Then why had he been so off with him in his chambers? Lancelot pulled back, a soft smile on his face "Whatever happened when you went to see him, I fear those were probably Uther's words, not Arthurs," Merlin had suspected that, but it still didn't feel  _ right.  _ It wasn't the first time that Uther had separated the pair and Arthur had protested and he had never reacted like that, completely dismissed the young sorcerer. Merlin shook his head, this was ridiculous why did he care what the young arrogant prince thought, Merlin, reached down and sorted the supplies to push down the voice that told him  _ why  _ cared about the young prince's opinion so much. "You are being careful right, Uther's being extra vigilant since Morgana," Lancelot whispered.

"Of course," Merlin breathed, looking up and glancing at his friend, "I mean I'm only using magic for important tasks like cleaning, cooking, and only in front of the guards, not Uther," He joked, a thin smile on his face. Lancelot rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Merlin, "I'm being careful," He finally said. 

Merlin started to walked towards to other guards when he stopped.

It was like the roots of the tree's had wrapped around his ankles pulling him to a halt. Merlin looked around the forest, it wasn't magic that had stopped him, not a spell,  _ a feeling.  _ Merlin carefully glanced across the forest ground and tree line.

The wind swept through the dense woods, rocking the tree's and carrying leaves that seemingly bounced across the ground. 

"What," Lancelot asked, looking around but not seeing what Merlin could, even though Merlin himself wasn't sure what he was seeing.

Merlin looked at the knights ahead, they were stood still chatting, Merlin closed his eyes for a second, feeling the gold embers flicker around his iris. The knights chatting went silent and Merlin could just hear the wind, the tree's, the leaves, twigs snapping. Merlin threw his eye's open, "Something's wrong," He gasped.

Before Lancelot could draw his sword or call for the other knights, a powerful energy surged and shoved the group to the ground. Merlin pushed himself up; his eyes already glowing, when and arrow whooshed past his body, Merlin stumbling out the way. A group of bandits charged the knights; they were outnumbered. Merlin watched a bandit was about to slice at Gwaine, Merlin flashing his eyes and sending the bandit to the ground with a thud. Merlin charged forward to help and another arrow flew past him, this time the tip slicing across his bicep. Merlin hissed but ignored the pain, rushing forward to help his friends. 

Merlin stumbled, his legs shaking and his vision blurring. Merlin tried to ignore it but his legs gave way and he toppled to the ground his body paralyzed. Merlin could only watch as his friends continued to fight for their lives. Suddenly the knights were pushed to the ground by an invisible force, the bandits above them pressing cold steel blades against their necks. 

The forest fell silent, once again just the tree's and the wind stirring. Merlin heard twigs snapping, the sound of a shoe scrapping across the rotting forest floor. A pair of boots stopped before Merlin's eyes and his breathing quickened, his whole body feeling colder.

_ Morgana.  _

The sorcerer; once his friend, knelt down to look at Merlin, a wicked smile on her face. 

"Hello, Merlin," She purred, "How coincidental running into you here old friend?" She said, the words old friend causing Merlin's eyes to become glassier. She looked across the forest, sighing, "I see my dear brother isn't here?" She said, "I guess he'll just have to come collect you and then we can have a nice little chat,"  _ This was a trap for Arthur.  _ Merlin felt some of the tension escape his body, there's no way Arthur would fall for this, no way that Uther would allow his son to risk his life to retrieve Merlin and for once Merlin was thankful for the tyrant's heartlessness if it kept Arthur safe. 

Morgana smiled, throwing her head bad, her dark curls falling off her shoulders.  "Oh what, you don't think he'll show?" She asked. She leant closer to Merlin's face, "There are two things I'm certain of Merlin" Her face darkened, her eyes clouding with hate and rage, the forests seemingly falling dim. "Uther deserves to die for his actions against magic and Arthur..." The wicked smile appeared again, one corner of her lip raising, "He cares about you more than you know," She reached out and brushed the tear that had escaped from Merlin's eye. She lowed her voice to a whisper, the anger and hatred still thick, "and when I pull that string, he'll come running," She sneered, emphasizing the last three words. 

Another tear poured out of Merlin's eyes as Morgana stood, shouting commands to her men but Merlin didn't hear her words. Instead, Merlin prayed to any god, high priest or priestess that would listen that Arthur would not come, that Uther would lock the prince in his room till Morgana grew bored and either released Merlin or killed him. 

He didn't care which he just wanted Arthur to be safe,  _ needed him to be safe _ .

Morgana appeared in his vision again and this time it swarmed and blurred not from tears but from the effects of the poison he was sure was travelling through his body.

Merlin blinked slowly the wet ground beneath him started to swallow him up, like the leaves were wrapped around his body and pulling him towards darkness.

As the darkness continued to grip him, he continued to pray to whatever god would listen for Arthur,  _ his prince.  _ There was nothing else Merlin could do as he slipped into darkness, the knot in his stomach clenching with such force, almost telling him that no one was listening, no god would help; Merlin and Arthur were truly on their own.


	3. Damn the consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns Merlin has been taken and must decide whether to disobey his father to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotherrrr chapter, so big old worried and protective Arthur in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> come find me on tumblr at @teaamfreewill, I love chatting to you guys!
> 
> -aj

Arthur tapped his foot on the floor of the court, staring down at the parchment on the long court table. His father was sat across from him, flicking over his own paperwork. 

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, the anxiety swirling around in his chest since he'd watched the knights and Merlin leave only growing. The uneasiness in his chest told him  _ something _ was wrong, he told himself he was just being paranoid but he couldn't shake the feeling.

It was then he heard the sound of the clattering of hoofs across the square down below, Arthur spun his head to the great window;  _ the knights?  _ They'd only been gone an hour or two, they couldn't get finished yet unless...unless something happened, something was wrong. The uneasiness took ahold of Arthur's lungs, curling around them like a snake. Arthur pushed himself up from the chair, almost stumbling to where the window was, he cast his eyes down to see the discarded horses being seen too; 6 horses. 

Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Merlins. So they had all returned? Then why were they back so early, had-

"Arthur, what are looking at?" Uther called from the table.

Arthur turned to see his father watching him with narrow eyes. Arthur walked back over, "Nothing father," Arthur lied, sitting back in his chair looking down at the note in front of him but his eyes refused to focus on the words. 

"You're distracted," Uther said in a low voice, not a question but a statement. Before Arthur could answer the sounds of footsteps echoed in the castle, the large doors of the courtroom being cast open as the Knights of Camelot entered.

Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and-they were injured, covered in mud and dirt. Arthur cast his eyes over the group and a bitter chill ran over his body as he realised only 5 people were stood before him.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur managed to choke out, marching towards the group.

For a moment the knights just looked at each other, as neither wanted to deliver the news, the dark looks across their faces caused Arthur to stumble back, as if that would protect him from the new reality they were about to shove him into. 

"Morgana," Leon said. The ground beneath Arthur seemed to shift like it became thick mud that wrapped around his boots preventing him from moving.  _ Morgana,  _ the words caused a vice-like grip to form around his lungs and heart, a soft pounding forming in his ears as he tried to breath. Arthur turned to lean against the table, his hands wrapping around the edge as he lowered his head.

"What happened," Uther asked with a cold calmness.

"We got ambushed, Morgana and her men must have been tracking us," Leon said.

"And What happened to the manservant?" Uther said. Arthur felt is grip on the table increase,  _ manservant,  _ that's all Merlin was the Arthur, some member of staff for whom he didn't care about. Arthur felt his hands shake, sure if he gripped the table for much longer either it or his hands would break.

"She used her magic to hold us down and she did the same to Merlin," Lancelot said, "She spoke to him for a moment before her guards loaded him onto a horse and they left,"

Arthur pushed himself off the table, "Did you look for him?" he asked.

The knights nodded, "Her spell held us for quite some time, once we got free, they had already fled the area," Arthur closed his eyes, they could be anywhere, Morgana had many allies against Camelot. Arthur clenched his fist, bringing it to his lips.

"What else," Uther demanded.

Arthur turned to see the knights shuffling, again looking between each other. "Speak," Arthur called. Gwaine stepped forward, holding out a piece of parchment, "She left this," He quietly said, holding the note close to the prince, "For Arthur," Before Arthur could reach for it his father snatched it, walking back over to the table.

"Father-," Arthur called as his father examined the contents of the note. 

Uther spun, his eyes filled with that familiar rage, "She is trying to trap you, make you go running to her and you will not fall for it," He hissed. 

_ It must say where Merlin was, where she was holding him, _ "She has Merlin" Arthur yelled, stalking towards his father.

Uther clasped the note tight in his grip, "You are the future king of Camelot-"

"Merlin is a part of Camelot,"  _ A part of me _ Arthur had wanted to scream. If Merlin were to die Arthur was sure a part of him would too. "He is one of its people what kind of king would I be if I left him to die," He said, trying to reason with his father.

"A kind of King that puts his kingdom before some servant," He said, practically sneering the word servant, and it took all of Arthurs will not place his hand on the hilt of the sword that was strapped to his belt. "For all you know he could be working for her," His father said.

Arthur was sure if he had still been gripping the table it would have broken as his father said those words, Arthur took a steadying breath as he closed in on his father, his voice low and intense, "Merlin would never betray me, betray Camelot," He slowly said. 

Uther studied his son's face, before shaking his head, "That is not a risk I am willing to take," Uther tried to walk away but Arthur reached out and grabbed his fathers shoulder, spinning him to face him.

"Where is she," Arthur bellowed, the cold calmness having left, a white-hot rage taking its place.

"If you were to go, she would kill you," His father yelled, "You are the future king," He repeated, "He is replaceable, you are not,"  _ replaceable?  _ Merlin was anything but replaceable, "Father!" Arthur yelled again as his father just looked down at him, holding the note between his black leather gloves, "I cannot let him die-" Arthur reached out to grab the note when Uther used his other hand to grip Arthur's wrist in the air before he could, his large hands squeezing around the wrist.

"I thought I told you to keep your affections in check" Uther quietly said, his head tilted to the side. 

Uther plunged his hand and note into the jar of water, shoving Arthur back as he did. "NO!" Arthur cried, rushing forward to try and grab the note that had been submerged. When he finally found it in the water, the writing was now just black swirls, twisting and dripping off the page. 

The ink blurred even more as tears pricked his eyes, "What have you done," Arthur shuddered, grasping the note tight as it he could will the words back to the page.

"I want to hear no more discussion about this, we will not be held hostage by our enemies," Uther's voice cracked at the word enemies, and for a split second Arthur felt for his father, this enemy was his daughter, Arthur's sister. Then Arthur looked down at the smudged note and the sympathy ran from his body like the ink on the page, "Guards, escort my son back to his room, do not let him leave till I say," Arthur finally cast his eyes back up at his father, his lip almost snarling as tears finally fell from his face and down his cheek. Arthur felt one of the guards place his hand on Arthur's bicep, and Arthur knew when his father said 'escort' he meant 'force' Arthur ripped his arm from the guard, his eyes still never leaving his fathers.

He wanted to scream, to pull his sword but instead he just  _ stared _ . He looked at his father like Uther looked at those with magic, those who had betrayed his kingdom, those who he hated, a look that said  _ you'll pay for this.  _ Uther turned away from his son, walking to slump back down on the throne, a clear message;  _ this is my Kingdom.  _

Arthur turned and walked with the guards to his chambers. He could fight his way out, he was skilled enough, but he had no idea where he was going, and it wouldn't be long before the guards tracked him down. Arthur turned to one of the guards, "I wish to speak to my knights," He said, maybe one of them saw what was written on the note, maybe they could tell him where Merlin was. The guards just looked forward, their hands resting on their swords. They approached Arthur chambers and Arthur slowed, he  _ needed  _ the speak to the knights now. The guards stopped, their eyes never leaving Arthur. "Look I'll go inside by fetch my knights so I can speak with them," Neither said anything, pulling open the door to Arthurs chamber. 

"We'll speak inside," One of the guards said.

Arthur nodded heading into his chambers when the large door slammed behind him, the force so great he stumbled forward. Arthur spun, pounding his fist against the door.

"I need to speak to my knights," He called to the guards outside, Arthur pounded on the door, "I am your prince and you will answer me,"

Silence.

Arthur went to pound the door again but he stopped, these guards were Uther's, were under his control. He knew his fathers plan, keep Arthur locked inside his room till the deadline that he was sure Morgana gave ran out. The sickening feeling rose in his chest, Arthur hit the door again, "Please," He breathed. Arthur let his head fall against the door for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut, willing that when he opened them he would be back in court this morning, that he wouldn't let Merlin go. Tears spilt over and down his cheek, he opened his eyes and was greeted by the large door. Arthur turned and rested his back against it, sliding down to the ground. Arthur brought up his hands to his head, resting his forehead in them, the note still crumpled in his hands.

Arthur stared out of the window at the empty courtyard as he sat against the window ledge. It was dark and most villagers were in their homes. As he looked down he could picture Merlin a top of his horse, smiling with the knights. 

When they had locked eyes Arthur had just stared, he should have called something, ran down to the courtyard and told Merlin not to go, but he didn't, instead, he looked away. There was a knock on the door and Gwen slipped through carrying a tray of food, wearing her purple gown.

She bowed, placing the tray on the table in the centre of the room, "I thought you might like some food Sire," She smiled. It was a smile that was draped in sadness.

Arthur didn't move from the window, his eyes still watching the empty courtyard, "Lancelot told you," He said.

"He did," She softly said, walking over to where he stood, "He wanted to come see you but Uther-"

"Morgana is going to kill him," Arthur croaked, his eyes blinking quickly to push back the tears that hadn't left his eyes since he'd left the courtroom, "And it's my fault," He finished.

Gwen placed her hand on his arm, "Arthur this isn't your fault," she tried to comfort, but her words were empty, it was Arthur's fault.

While being trapped in his room Arthur had replayed their conversation, his cold and dismissive words to merlin, those would be the last thing he'd said. Arthur stood from the window, the sickness in his stomach rising, "And now there's nothing I can do," Arthur turned to see the guards stood by the open doors, clearly instructed by his father to not be left alone with anyone. 

Gwen walked over to the tray of food, her hands resting on the side's of one of the plates, "Maybe this will make you feel better Sire," Gwen said. Arthur scoffed, no food or drink could purge the sickness and hollowness from Arthur. He turned to speak to Gwen when he stopped. She flicked her eyes from Arthur down to the plate on the tray. Arthur walked forward and noticed the small piece of parchment that stuck out from under it. "As I said," Gwen smiled, "This might be  _ just _ what you need," Arthur held back the smile itching to escape the guards still watching the pair intently. 

Gwen bowed, about to leave the chambers when Arthur spoke, "Guinevere," He said, "Thank you," he wished he could thank her more, but for now this would do. She bowed again and left the room. The guards lingered for a moment, watching as Arthur slumped down at the table, pouring himself a drink and preparing to eat. The guards them slammed the doors and Arthur lifted his plate to grab the note, hastily opening it. 

> Morgana is in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, she states you have three days to appear.

The note did not say what would happen if Arthur did not show, they all knew the answer to that. 

Arthur hurried to his wardrobe, flinging it open and grabbing his chainmail and red cloak. Arthur changed from his white cotton shirt to his Knights gear. Arthur leaned down, shoving his hand under the wardrobe grabbing the length of rope he had hidden under there, learning from the last time he had been locked in his chambers. Arthur dashed to the window, swinging it open. He looked around the room, needing to tie to the rope to something. 

Arthur walked over to his door, tugging on the handles; it wouldn't budge. Arthur smiled, the irony, by locking him in they had provided him with an escape. Arthur tightly tied the rope to the door handle, walking back across the room.

Arthur needed to gather supplies, things for travel but there was no way he could roam about the castle, Uther would have warned the guards. Arthur slipped off his red cloak, and headed back over to his cupboard, slipping out the blue cloak Merlin had given him once, swinging it around his shoulder. Arthur grabbed a satchel, shoving the note and red cloak into it and any extra weapons or coins he could find. Arthur walked over to the window, grabbing hold of the rope. Arthur paused, he was disobeying a direct order from the king; his father, Arthur tried not to think about the consequences that would occur when he returned. Arthur swung his feet over the ledge, whatever consequences his father would bestow on his would pale in comparison to Arthurs pain if Merlin was harmed. 

Arthur repelled down the building, trying to as quiet as he could. He finally reached the ground, glancing around to make sure no one was there. Arthur quickly scuffled across the courtyard to the exit, he needed to locate his horse, but how could he get to the stables without-

Arthur rounded to the corner into a large body, reaching for his blade when he looked up.

"Gwaine?" He whispered. The man was stood in his red cape, holding the reins of two horses, bags loaded on each side. 

Gwaine reached his hand out, clasping the princes, "You didn't think I'd let you do this alone did you?" he said. Before Arthur could ask question Gwaine pulled himself onto his horse, "Lancelot wanted to come but we thought it would be best for him to stay here for Gwen," Arthur nodded, she had helped deliver information to Arthur, the guards would surely tell Uther she had been in the chamber with him, "Don't worry, she won't get in trouble," Gwaine reassured. Arthur approached his horse and jumped on it, "So, what now Sire," Gwaine asked. 

Arthur didn't have a plan, a way to outsmart Morgana and her magic. 

That was a lie, he did have a plan but there was only one step. Save Merlin, and Arthur was prepared to do anything to achieve that goal. "Now," Arthur said, tugging the horse towards the long bridge that led towards the woods, "We get Merlin back," Arthur decreed.

Gwaine smiled, nodding his head. The pair flicked their reins and the horses charged out of the castle; towards the valley of the fallen kings, towards Morgana and towards Merlin. 


	4. We are driven by two impulses; love or fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin awakes, finding he cannot use his magic and is in the clutches of Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, life became hectic but I'm back!😌  
> In this chapter, we get to see Morgana and Merlin interact, and see an insight into both their minds! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -aj 💗

The throbbing in his head pulled Merlin from the darkness. He slowly peeled his eyes open, blinking as pain shot through his head. The room was dark and Merlin could only make out vague shapes. He blinked harder trying to clear his vision. 

_ Morgana. _

He scanned the room, looking for her figure.

His eyes began to adjust, the blurred shapes became shelves and tables, jars of liquids and plants covered the area. It wasn’t a house, Merlin was sure of that. The walls looked like dirt and rock, a cave maybe?

He was sat on the floor, his arms chained behind him. Merlin tried to move forward but his arms were tugged back. He craned his head around to see a metal chain trailing from his hands to a bolt in the wall. 

He ignored the throbbing in his head and focused his energy on the chains, “Intermissum torque” Merlin whispered. 

The crackle of energy that normally appeared in his chest didn’t occur. He tried again, speaking louder. 

Nothing.

Merlin felt his breathing quicken, his magic was gone. It was then Merlin realised the throbbing in his head wasn’t from whatever potion that ran through him but from a spell. A spell that seemed to be suppressing his magic.

The sound of a bolt caused Merlin to whirl his head around, a shadowy figure appeared from the doorway, Merlin couldn’t see their face, but he didn’t need to know who it was. The dark energy that came over the cave told him all he needed to know; clearly, this spell didn’t stifle her magic. 

Morgana stepped out of the shadow’s in front of Merlin, a cruel smile on her face, “Merlin, nice to see you’re awake,” She purred, kneeling in front of him, “I was starting to worry,” She teased.

“Morgana,” Merlin exhaled, he launched forward, the chains rubbing harshly against his wrist, “The knights, if you hurt them-” He called, but she just laughed, waving her hand to the side.

“Oh don’t worry they’re fine,” She cocked her head to the side, “I needed them to deliver a message after all,”

“Where are we?” He asked, his eyes still scanning the dark hovel. 

“My home,” She said, standing up in front of him “Well, my home since I was forced out of the home I was rightly entitled to,” She hissed.

Merlin leaned forward as much as he could, “Arthur is entitled to that same throne, and has worked his whole life for it” He said.

“Arthur and Uther are entitled to nothing,” She spat, her hands balling into fists next to her. “Not when they have spent their entire life persecuting my kind,”  _ Our kind,  _ Merlin though, the twinge of sympathy flashed in Merlin before he could stop it. 

Merlin sagged slightly, “Uther did that, not Arthur,” He argued. 

Morgana scoffed, “He has stood by and watched, led armies to harass to slaught innocent people,” She said.

“Because Uther makes him,” Merlin said, “Things will be different when Arthur is king,” Merlin pleaded. It was their destiny to change things, to bring magic back to the land.

“He’s a Pendragon, they are all the same,” He said, her voice cold.

“So are you,” Merlin said.

For a moment, her face softened before her lip snarled.

Merlin shook his head, “You and Arthur can change this land,” he said, his voice breaking. 

He looked up at her, the black gown covered in dark stains, probably blood, her hair matted and her skin pale and bruised. Merlin wondered if he told Morgana the truth; who he was, what he was destined to, if he could help Morgana, make her see there was a different way to bring magic back.

She gave a dark laugh, “You have too much faith in that prince of yours Merlin,” she smirked. She drifted away from Merlin, going over to her table and moving papers around, studying a book and pouring liquids into a large pot.

“So what's your plan, hold me here till Arthur shows then what, kill him?” He asked. Merlin continued to pull against his chains, but they didn’t budge. 

“You’re smarter than you look,” Morgana said, not looking at him.

Merlin continued to scan his eyes around the room, looking for anything that could help him escape. He scuffed his feet across the dirt, wondering if there was a rock or something he could use to break the chains. “Arthur will never fall for that,” He said, “Uther will never allow it,” That was what Merlin was holding onto. Uther would never allow Arthur to walk right into a trap, and neither would the knights he was the future king after all.

Morgana turned back around to Merlin. “You’re right about one of those things, Uther would never allow Arthur to risk his life for a servant,” She said, once again crouching in front of him, “But you know Arthur, when his heart decides something there’s no changing his mind,” He teased.

Merlin shook his head again trying to dislodge that thought, she was just mocking him, it wasn’t true. “Arthur is the future king, he won’t risk his life, he’ll know this is a trap,” Merlin said again, more for his own benefit than trying to convince Morgana. 

She smiled, “Of course he knows it's a trap, but he’ll still come,” Morgana’s smile widened, her eyes seemingly getting darker, He reached out and held his chin, forcing him to look at her, “Because there’s nothing Arthur won't do for you Merlin,” She gave a finale smirk before harshly releasing his chin and walking to the back of the room.

Merlin blinked hard, biting hard down on his lip to stop his eyes watering. Under any other circumstances, those words would cause Merlin to smile, for his heart to swell. A part of Merlin wanted to believe it, that Arthur would do anything for Merlin as he would do for him, he wanted to believe that there was a chance that Arthur possibly felt the same way he did. 

He bit harder on his lip.

Arthur wouldn’t do this,  _ couldn’t do this.  _ Morgana was powerful, and wherever he was, there was something stopping his magic. He tugged against the chains again, possibly enchanted he thought, meaning no magic would work. Morgana had no idea Merlin had magic, she had just gotten lucky today.

“Killing Arthur won't get you the throne,” Merlin said, “If you kill him, Uther will never stop hunting you,” Uther was a lot of things; a tyrant, cruel, arrogant, but he would not let the death of his son go unpunished. 

“If his precious son dies, Uther will be a shell,” She slowly twisted to look at him, her eyes narrowed and sinister, that wicked grin on her face, “and shells are easily broken” she sneered.

Merlin just stared at her, the hate in her eyes was something Merlin had only ever seen once, and that was in the eyes of her father. There were times Merlin felt close to breaking, where the weight of destiny became suffocating. Yet, as he looked at Morgana, the loathing in her eyes, he realised that sometimes it’s better to be broken than to be hardened

“Arthur has always tried to protect you Morgana, he cares about you,” Despite all that had happened, Merlin knew that Arthur still missed his sister, the girl he had grown up with, the girl he had sworn to protect.

“Yet he would see my kind executed,” She said. Merlin sighed. There were days that Merlin thought that. That if Arthur knew the truth he would have Merlin executed. Sometimes Merlin thought differently, on those rare occasions they came into contact with sorcerers or magic and Arthur showed mercy, Merlin thought that maybe Arthur wouldn’t hate him, that he’d understand why Merlin had to lie.

“Because he was brought up to hate magic, he knows no better,” Merlin called, “You can show him better, show him that magic can be for good,” Even as he said the words, the smirk on Morgana’s face told him he knew what the answer would be.

“I think we both know it’s too late for that,” She said.

“Morgana…” He breathed, his voice quiet, “We used to be friends, Arthur is your brother” Morgana’s face didn’t change, no evidence that those words had any impact on her.

She sauntered towards him, snatching a cup off the table, “That was the past Merlin, a place that no longer exists, I look towards the future and all that she holds,” She said, her voice sounding light. She held the cup close to Merlin’s lips, “Drink up,” She ordered. Merlin swung his head away, he heard her laugh, “Not drinking will change nothing Merlin,” He made no effort to drink, keeping his head as far away from the cup as he could. She grabbed his chin again, twisting his face towards hers “You can sit here and starve Arthur will still come, and he will still meet his fate,” She rose, throwing the cup to the ground, the metal clattering across the floor and the water soaking into the ground. This wasn’t Arthur’s fate, it couldn’t be. His fate was with Merlin and the future they were going to build. 

“Don’t worry Merlin, this will all be over soon,” Morgana smoothed, her back to him as she walked across the room, “Arthur has three days to come fetch you, but I’m sure he’ll be here sooner” He said, her hand trailing across the jars on the shelves.

“I know that Uther has hurt you, Morgana,” Merlin said, his voice soft, Morgana stopped walking, her hand frozen on a jar. “I know he’s lied to you,” He continued, “And what he does to those who practice magic, it’s wrong,” Merlin called, his voice breaking and his breath hitching in his throat. Merlin swallowed hard, “I’m not saying Uther deserves to rule, or even to live,” A confession Merlin would never dare admit with Camelot. The chains rattled as Merlin managed to stagger to his feet, the cuffs around his wrist protesting. “But Arthur does,” Merlin urged, not just for the future of Camelot, but for Arthur and the life that Merlin dreamed they might have one day.

Morgana was silent, her hand falling from the jar. She looked over her shoulder, and this time there was no hate, or darkness in her eyes, just sorrow and regret, “Maybe he does,” Morgana said in a hushed voice, her voice thick with emotion, “But the dye has been cast Merlin, and it cannot be washed away,” She finished, turning away from him, her dress flowing across the floor. She left the hovel, leaning Merlin alone again. 

He turned back to the chains, and the bolt in the wall, “Solvo!” he called, but no magic appeared, like someone had built a wall around his magic, “INTERMISSUM,” He roared, for a moment he felt the magic swell in his chest, but it sputtered and flared out. Merlin collapsed onto the ground. 

“Arthur, please,” Merlin said, “Do not come here, do not save me,” he begged. The hovel was quiet, and he knew that Arthur could not heed his words. Merlin couldn’t use his magic, he had no way to save Arthur if he showed. Merlin felt his heart beating in his chest, the loud thudding filling the hovel. 

He wouldn’t be able to save Arthur. The only way to do that would be to convince Morgana to not kill her brother, to show mercy. Merlin remembered the hate in her eyes as she spoke of her family, the rage that radiated off her when she spoke of Arthur. But then he thought about the regret in her eyes, and her words ‘ _ Maybe he does’  _ A part of Morgana did not want to kill her brother, and Merlin only had three days maximum to reach that part, sure it was buried under years of fear and resentment.

Merlin felt his lip quiver. For as long as he had known Arthur, he had never wished the man didn’t care for Merlin. Never wished that Arthur didn’t feel the same as he did. 

But today he did. He wished with all his heart that Arthur just saw Merlin as some servant, someone who could be replaced. 

Merlin closed his eyes, another tear escaping.

For the first time, Merlin wished that Arthur didn’t love him like he loved Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated, if you have any prompts or comments or just want to chat then my tumblr is @tkstrrand 💗


	5. I’d rather you be safe, and not mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Gwaine travel to find and save Merlin, as they journey Arthur begins to come to terms with some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, semi-regularly updating this fic? who would have thought! Anyway here is the next chapter where we get some Gwaine and Arthur, and a whole lot of worried Arthur!
> 
> Hopefully (👀) the next chapter should be up soon, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -aj

The hoofs pounded across the floor, leaves and twigs snapping and flying to the side. 

Arthur felt the cold snapping at his face, narrowing his eyes as the wind bit his face. Arthur pulled on the reins, the horse neighing and rearing up on its hinds legs, Gwaine came to a stop next to him, their horses pacing on the spot, “Where now?” Gwaine panted, his hair blowing in the wind.

Arthur pulled out the map he stashed in his satchel, peering down at it before surveying the landscape, “This way,” He nodded forward, “We’ll enter the valley from the back, surprise Morgana,” Through the dense forest he could see the large mountains hovering in the background, “We’ll go around the White Mountains,” he said.

He looked over at Gwaine, who just nodded.

It was a slightly longer route than going straight through the valley of the kings but it gave them a slight advantage or surprising Morgana. Arthur had lost track of how long they had been riding for, they hadn’t stopped since they had left Camelot and the sun was starting to dip behind the mountains. 

Arthur rolled his shoulders, his body aching from the nearly entire day of riding, “You should rest,” Gwaine said.

“I’m fine,” Arthur said without even looking at his knight. He clenched and unclenched his hands, his fingers feeling stiff and sore from gripping the reins.

“It’s will be getting dark soon Sire,” Gwaine sighed, “And travelling through the White Mountains at night is perilous,” 

“And so is leaving Merlin with Morgana,” Arthur said in a hushed tone, as if not saying it wouldn’t make it true. Arthur clenched the reins again, taking in a deep breath to try and stifle the constant worry that was swarming around in his chest.

“She won't hurt him,” Gwaine asserted.

Arthur wanted to believe that, wanted to believe his once warm and kind sister would not hurt her friend. Would not hurt someone that Arthur cared about, “You don’t know that,” He argued. The harsh truth; that Morgana didn’t exist anymore, this was the last high priestess of the old religion and she had a grudge to bear. Sometimes Arthur wondered if his sister was still in there, the young girl who showed mercy whenever she could, who stood up for what was right. “It’s Merlin, I’m sure Morgana won't appreciate his usual snark,” He said, trying to joke but there was no joy in his voice, no humour to be found.

“He’s smart, he’ll know when to shut up,” Gwaine tried to comfort but it did little.

“When has Merlin ever known when to be quiet,” Arthur said. 

Arthur would trade anything to hear Merlin little quips and smart jokes, anything to just hear his voice and know he was okay. “We keep going,” Arthur ordered, flicking the reins of his horses and charging forward through the dense forest towards the mountains ahead.

Arthur glanced his eyes from side to side as their horses trotted at the base of the mountains. It was dark, the way ahead only lit by the torch that Arthur held in one hand, he flicked the reins of his horse, but it just whined, shaking its mane. Arthur frowned, repeating the action but getting the same reaction from the horse.

“My lord, we need to rest,” Gwaine called, nodding towards the stationary horse, “The horses need sleep and water,” He said with a deep sigh. Arthur looked ahead, the base of the mountains seemingly continuing for miles and miles, “We won’t reach the valley this evening,” Gwaine said.

It was true, they had been travelling for the whole day, the sky a wash of black now. Arthur tried to peer ahead, but as if the world was taunting him more, a gust of wind blew out the torch, leaving the two in darkness, the moon now the only source of light.

“Fine,” Arthur sighed, his heart clenching as he pulled his horse off to the side, away from their destination.

Arthur swung his leg over the horse, his thighs burning with the action. Arthur slipped off the horse to the ground, his legs feeling weak and stiff at the same time. He grabbed his satchel off the side and walked over to a spot by a large tree, throwing his bag down. A moment later Gwaine staggered over, almost collapsing onto the floor with a huff.

Arthur shivered, his body vibrating in the cold night. He looked around grabbing some twigs and branches from the ground, building a small pit between the pair. Arthur shuffled forward, slipping the lighting deceive out of his pocket, hovering over the pit. 

He struck the steel against the flint, but nothing happened. 

They must have ridden for 12 hours today, yet Merlin still seemed so far away. On the other sides of the mountains with Morgana.

Arthur clenched his jaw as he said her name. He had seen the cruelties she had inflicted on those who challenged her. What if she thought she could gain information from Merlin? Arthur almost collapsed from his crouching position, that weight of that thought almost sending him to the ground. Merlin would never break, Arthur had to work hard to fight the sick feeling rising in his chest, that thought wasn’t a comfort right now. 

“Here let me,” Gwaine softly said. Arthur looked up to see the Knight kneeling across from him, his hand held out. Arthur looked down to see he still held the iron rod in his hand, his hands shaking, not from the cold or trying to light the fire but the thoughts that currently devoured his head. Arthur held the tool out to Gwaine, slumming back against the tree. After a few strikes, a spark landed in the twigs, the cracking sound growing until a fire sprang to life. “Merlin taught me a trick,” Gwaine smiled, staring down at the embers, “He’s stronger than we think, he’ll be fine,” Gwaine said, still looking down, and Arthur wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or Arthur, “Every time he’s in trouble, and it does happen a lot, he always manages to get out of it,” He smiled again. One corner of Arthur’s lips twitched up, but that was all his body could give in terms of a smile, “I’m sorry we weren’t able to stop her from taking him” Gwaine quietly said.

Arthur glanced up to see the smile had gone from Gwaine's face.

“This isn’t your fault Gwaine,” Arthur assured, “She’s powerful, there was nothing you could have done,” Arthur had not been at the hunt, but he was sure his knights did everything they could, they were his most trusted and that trust never wavered. “Anyway, It was I who should have stopped her from taking him,” Arthur admitted, “I should have been there,” his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke.

Gwaine stood, walking over to sit next to Arthur, his arms resting on his knees “You couldn’t have known what Morgana was planning-”

“That doesn’t matter,” Arthur interrupted, “He’s my responsibility, I shouldn’t have let him go alone,” Arthur must have played over their last conversations a hundred times. He was sure he had twisted and morphed the conversation into something that was worse than it actually was, but another part of Arthur told him it had just really been that bad.

“Why didn’t you come on the hunt?” Gwaine asked, “You spent the whole previous day talking about it,”

“My father wanted me in court,” Arthur said, his voice low as he looked at the ground.

“When has that ever stopped you?” Gwaine laughed.

_Your affections for this boy, keep them in check,_ the words had played over in his mind and Arthur could do little to stop it, “Did something else happen?” Gwaine asked.

_ Your affections for this boy, keep them in check.  _ Arthur tried to tell himself those words had nothing to do with how he reacted. That they played no part in him pushing Merlin away. 

“Why did Morgana choose Merlin?” Arthur asked, ignoring Gwaine's questions. “She had my closest knights, she could have taken any of you but she chose Merlin, why?” He asked, looking over at Gwaine.

“We’re trained knights, perhaps she believed it would be easier to take Merlin,” He said.

That made sense. She didn’t want to deal with knights. But she had magic, powerful magic the knights could do little to stop her. “Perhaps,” He muttered. “How’d she know I’d come for him?” He continued,“I mean that's what this is all about right, a trap, for me?” 

This was all about Arthur, she wanted to get to him and Merlin had been dragged into it. 

“You’d do this for any of your subjects,” Gwaine said.

Arthur stared ahead at the embers ahead, rising up and vanishing into the air, “Would I?” he breathed.

Silence fell over the forest, almost like the tree’s themselves had stopped moving to hear the answer, “I’m not sure what answer you’re looking for here Sire,” Gwaine said.

Arthur rubbed his palm with his other hand, looking up to the dark sky above, “Neither do I,” he admitted.

Arthur wanted to believe he was a just and kind prince, who would do anything for his subjects. Morgana had taken Merlin because she knew Arthur cared for his people, nothing more, nothing less. But Morgana knew Uther, knew the man would not let the sole air to the throne walk into a trap for a subject, let alone a servant. Meaning she took Merlin for a specific reason, because she knew that Arthur wouldn’t care what his father said, knew no guards would stop him from bringing Merlin back. 

She took Merlin because Arthur cared about him, cared about him in a way that he didn’t care for others. 

_ Your affections for this boy, keep them in check. _

It seemed Arthur had failed in that, and now Merlin would play the price.

A hand squeezed his shoulder,  “Get some rest, enjoy the quiet while you can, once we get Merlin back it won’t be quiet for long,” Gwaine gave a faint smile, before scooting to lie on the floor, his head resting on his arms. Arthur didn’t move from his position, his head resting against the large tree behind him. 

Arthur made no effort to sleep, it was futile. Arthur still didn’t have a plan for when they found Morgana, well that wasn’t entirely true. He had a plan although he wasn’t entirely sure it would be considered a plan. Arthur reached up, running his hand through his hair. Maybe if he could convince Morgana to let Merlin go, there was a chance they could both escape. Arthur huffed a laughed, but there was no joy in it, only the sorrow of knowing his sister was too far to reach. 

He tried to ignore the questions that filled his mind whenever he thought of his sister; could he have done more, could she be saved, was she right? Arthur’s eyes began to flutter, even the guilt and fear in his chest no match for the exhaustion pulling him to darkness.

Arthur reached down, shaking the knight who laid sprawled across the floor, “Let's get moving,” He called, having already cleared the fire pit away so as to not give away their location. Gwaine moaned, rolling over to look up at Arthur, “If we ride till dark then we should reach the valley of the fallen Kings this evening,” Gwaine just blinked up at Arthur, his mind still clearly lost in sleep. After a moment he nodded, pulling himself up to a standing position. Arthur turned, mounting his horse, “If you want to turn back, I’ll understand,” He said. He had no idea what they would face once they reached the valley of the fallen kings. They had no idea where Morgana was, let alone her plan.

Gwaine smiled, pulling himself up onto his own horse, “And miss out on what is sure to be almost certain death, do you even know me,” he winked.

Arthur gave a small huff, almost a laugh but not quite. Arthur flicked the reins and the horses started to trot. “When you return to Camelot, tell my father I sent you on an important endeavor, he’ll not know you helped me,” Arthur said after an hour or so of silent riding. The pair carefully trailing the base of the mountain, looking out for bandits and Morgana’s lookouts.

“Don’t you mean  _ we _ ,” Gwaine called, his horse coming to appear next to Arthurs, “We will all return to Camelot Sire,” Gwaine said, his brows knitted together.

“Morgana is powerful, and we have no means of fighting her,” They had mear blades, weapons that had proven useless against her magic, “The mission here is to retrieve Merlin and bring him back to Camelot, nothing else” Arthur knew their chances of defeating Morgana were slim, and in fact, Arthur thought slim was being generous. 

“Sire-” Gwaine started to protest but Arthur just turned to look at him.

“I need you to promise me something,” Arthur asked. Gwaine’s frown deepened, giving a slow nod, “Saving Merlin and returning to Camelot is your first and only priority, once you locate him, ride back to Camelot immediately,” That had been Arthur’s plan all along, he was just now choosing to share it with Gwaine because he didn’t know if he could handle two full days of Gwaine protesting.

“With you,” Gwaine said, his voice more agitated this time.

“That’s not what I said,” Arthur snapped. He pulled on the reins of his horse to bring it to a stop, Gwaine doing the same, “Saving Merlin comes before everything else,” He said, his voice stern and strong. “Even me,” He finished. 

Arthur had no delusions, this was a trap for him and Morgana was unlikely to let him slip through her fingers again, “Promise me,” He ordered.

“Merlin is my friend, I would do anything for him,” Gwaine said and Arthur almost felt the sigh of relief escape his lips. Then Gwaine shook his head, “But I cannot promise that,” Arthur went to argue but Gwaine continued. “Not because you are the heir to the throne, or even because you are also my friend,” the faintest of smiles crept up on Gwaines lips, yet Arthur could see the sadness behind it, “But because I know Merlin, and no power on this earth, including a knight of Camelot, could make him leave you behind,” Arthur just looked at the knight, who gave the prince a finale smile before clicking at the horse and moving ahead.

Arthur didn’t move, just stared ahead at the knight. He knew, next to Lancelot, Gwaine was the closest knight to Merlin. On a number of occasions, he had seen the pair laughing and chatting, working hard to push the jealousy down in his chest.

If anyone knew Merlin the best, it was Gwaine. And here he was, telling Arthur that there was nothing that could make the young boy leave Arthur behind. The worry and anxiety shot up in Arthur’s throat, blocking air from resting his lungs. 

Merlin couldn’t feel that way about Arthur, it wasn’t possible, it wasn’t safe.

Arthur was willing to push down all that he felt; the way his lungs seemed to stop working when Merlin smiled, the way his skin tingled whenever they accidentally touched. He’d be willing to sacrifice all that they were and all that they could be for Merlin’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done! For the record, I stared at a map of Camelot for much longer than I needed to, to work out how long this route would take and where they are going lol,
> 
> anyway, any comments and kudos are appreciated and just make my day 💗 If you don't want to leave them here or just want to say hello I'm @tkstrrand on tumblr!
> 
> -aj


	6. Doubt is like a weed it doesn't need watering it just grows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin continues to try and convince Morgana that there is another way to free magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Morgana and Merlin, I really enjoy their interaction and like who in some ways they are so two sides of the same coin, both powerful sorcerers yet due to their lives they used their magic for different reasons.
> 
> I'm back to working on my thesis so these updates might not be as regular but don't worry, I'll be back soon!
> 
> -aj 💗

Merlin stared at the stones above, his neck sore from the action. He heard Morgana’s boots scraping across the floor at the other end. After their conversation the night before, the pair had said nothing. Morgana had spent some of her time reading or making spells.

Yet she spent most of it curled up on the bed across the room. It didn’t look like peaceful sleeping, like someone sure of their plan and waiting to see it come to flourishion. 

She looked...scared almost. Her eyes fixated on a spot on the wall for hours before she passed out.

Merlin wasn’t sure if it was his words that had gotten to her or if this was just how the girl normally rested, the powerful, sure, high priestess being the act.

The steps grew closer, pausing in front of Merlin. “Eat,” A harsh voice called. Merlin kept his eyes up, ignoring her voice even as his stomach groaned and twisted.

A wooden bowl came into view, hovering above him, “Come now Merlin, you must be hungry,” She teased.

“I’m fine,” He drly said, his throat feeling like sandpaper as he swallowed.

She moved back, throwing the bowl onto the table with a thump. Merlin’s head rolled forward, Morgana was perched on the edge of the table, her hands in her lap. “I wouldn’t worry, Arthur should be here soon,” She smiled, “We’re on day two, I can’t imagine he’ll be much longer, then you can run back to Camelot,” She mocked. 

Merlin had no intention of running back to Camelot, not without Arthur. “You won't get what you want Morgana,” Merlin croaked, his voice sore.

She rolled her eyes, reaching up to twist a few strands of her matted hair around her finger, “After I kill Arthur, the throne will be easy pickings,” She smirked.

“I’m not talking about the throne,” He said, his eyes locked on hers, “I’m talking about bringing magic back,” The smile dropped a fraction from her lips, “If you kill Arthur, kill Uther and steal the throne-”

She launched herself from the table, objects rattling and tumbling to the ground, “I am entitled to that throne by blood and birth!” She shrieked, her eyes wide and sparking with rage, “I am stealing nothing,” She said, the fire in her now turned to ice.

“Maybe, but that's not how the kingdom will see it, how the people will see it,” Merlin said, “They will just see another evil sorcerer using her magic to hurt innocent people,” 

Another icy laugh escaped her lips, “You think Uther is innocent,” she asked, still laughing as she spoke.

Merlin swallowed, “No,” He said. Morgana stopped laughing, narrowing her eyes at him.

Merlin did not believe Uther was innocent, he had stood in that courtroom and listened to Uther condemn people to die for who they were, who  _ he  _ was. Merlin shook his head, “But the people will think he is,” 

“Only the foolish will challenge me,” She said, “Those who practice magic will welcome me, I can make magic free again,”

“You can decree it to be legal, but that won’t make it free,” Making magic legal would not change how people saw it, how people would react to magic users, “People will still fear it-,”

“Maybe they should,” She snarled.

Merlin just looked up at the woman. A scowl coming over his face, “When did this stop being about magic,” He asked.

She took a step closer, “Pardon,” She asked.

Merlin struggled on the ground, using what little strength he had to pull himself to his feet, staggering on the stop, “When did this stop being about freeing magic and turn into you wanting revenge,” The high priestess just stared at him.

“The two can exist simultaneously,” She glared.

“No they can’t,” He said, shaking his head, and instantly regretting the action as the world blurred in front of him. He blinked, taking a few breaths, “If you want magic to return to the land then you need to seek peace, not more bloodshed,” 

Morgana’s face softened, “You speak like you have any idea what it is like to grow up fearing who you are, thinking you were born wrong,” Her voice was low and quiet.

Merlin held her gaze. It would be so easy to tell her. So easy to tell her he knew what it was like to spend your life not understanding yourself, fearing feeling anything in case it set your magic off. He knew what it was like to cry and sob to his mother about why he was different, why he couldn’t be who he was. Merlin understood that and Morgana had no idea.

“I know you’re scared Morgana,” He said, his voice warm, “and I know that is Uther’s fault,” Morgana and Merlin could agree on that, “But killing Arthur will not bring you peace, nor the people you proclaim to want to protect, it will only bring more war,” It was just for a second, a brief flash across of her, but it was there. Merlin saw doubt.

“Don’t pretend that you say these words to protect the lives of innocents, that you care about those who practice magic,” She cried, and Merlin noticed her lip trembled as she yelled, “You are only interested in protecting your precious prince,” It was true, Merlin knew the only chance he had of saving Arthur was to convince Morgana not to hurt him, unless he could get out of these chains. She laughed, her eyes narrowed, “See you can’t even deny it,”

If only she knew what Arthur was destined to do, how he was destined to unite the land and bring back magic. Maybe if she knew, she wouldn’t hurt him. But then he’d have to explain how he knew that.

Maybe If Morgana knew Merlin was a sorcerer and Arthur’s destiny she would stop. Then again, Arthur was destined to be the once and future king, meaning Morgana would never claim her throne. It was a risk to tell her, a risk to Arthur’s life and Merlin couldn’t and wouldn’t risk that. “I don’t deny wanting to protect Arthur, it’s my job,” Yet Merlin knew that wasn't why he protected Arthur, why he wanted to be by his side at all times. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about those who practice magic,” She scoffed, about to turn away when Merlin spoke again, “That I don’t care about you,” Morgana’s body stilled, her eyes dark, “We were friends once Morgana, as were you and Arthur,”

“I told you, Merlin, that was a long time ago,” She said, and went to turn again but Merlin pulled on his chains.

“We helped you to free the druid boy!”  _ That  _ struck something, her body going rigid and stiff, the darkness fell from her eyes, “Arthur risked  _ everything _ to protect that child, to protect you” Morgana was no longer looking at Merlin, her eyes cast down to the floor. That didn’t hide the way her lip quivered even more and her eyes blinked quicker, “He is not Uther” Merlin breathed.

Morgana still didn’t move, yet she looked smaller.

She turned to Merlin, her eyes appearing glassy. Merlin felt the hope flare in his chest, he gave her a weak smile, “If he comes, and you show him mercy he will do the same,” Arthur still cared for his sister, it was plain to see for anyone who watched Arthur in those quiet moments, “You want a future where magic is free, he can help give that to you,” Merlin urged.

Morgana swallowed and Merlin watched as her eyes bounced from side to side, like her mind was sorting through a thousand thoughts. Merlin smiled at the girl, the Morgana he once knew peeking her head up.

“My Lady,” A voice said as the door was opened. Morgana spun around, looking at the bandit that stood in the doorway, “Arthur and the knight Gwaine are rumoured to be missing from Camelot, we believe they are on their way,” he snarled, his eyes trained on Merlin.

The hope was snuffed out, like someone pulling the oxygen out of a fire.  _ Arthur was coming. _

Merlin’s strength gave out and he tumbled to the ground, the floor beneath him shifting and moving,

“Keep me informed,” She ordered, waving her hand and the man bowed, leaving them alone again,

“Morgana, please don’t do this,” Merlin started to beg, “Don’t punish Arthur for Uther’s mistakes,” Merlin was rambling, thinking of anything that would save the prince's life, “Please Morgana, don’t hurt him,” Merlin had nothing else left, no other words as his mind felt hazy.

She turned back around, and along with Merlin’s hope, the remorse in Morgana’s eyes had also been snuffed out, “It really is just about saving your prince isn’t it,” She said, coming to perch on the table again.

“He’s Camelot’s prince,” Merlin deflected.

She smiled, this time not cruel, more curious, “It’s different between the two of you,” She said, her head cocked to the side, “Didn’t you wonder why I chose you,” She asked.

The thought had rattled around in Merlin’s mind since he woke up, but he ignored it, pushing it down and locking it away, “Arthur would come for any of his subjects,” He said instead.

She narrowed an eye at him, “You and I both know that is not true,” She sipped from a metal cup on the table, her eyes still fixed on Merlin. “He cares for you in quite an extraordinary way,” She said. 

Merlin closed his eyes. 

_ Arthur was coming.  _ And Morgana knew. All her other words fell flat, sounding distances away as the words repeated over and over in his mind.

“And I know you feel the same,” Merlin raised his head, those words cutting through the mess that was his mind right now. He kept his face natural, not wanting to give her anything, but the way she smiled told him he didn’t have to say anything. Merlin had spent years pushing his feelings down, but it never quite worked.

The first time he realised he wanted to protect Arthur, not because of their shared destiny but because he couldn’t imagine his life without the young Prince, Merlin had tried to ignore it. “You know, you have just as much of a reason as I do to want Uther gone,” She continued.

“And what’s that,” Merlin asked, feeling his heart thud harder against his chest.

She slipped off the table, walking over to walk around Merlin, “Uther would never allow his son to be with a servant,” A hand wrapped around Merlin’s heart-squeezing, it wasn’t magic, but fear. Morgana continued to walk around Merlin, appearing on his other side. She came to stand in front of him again, “You’ll never have what you want as long as he lives,” Again, no malice in her voice, if Merlin wasn’t mistaken he could have sworn he detected sympathy. 

Merlin just slowly shook his head, “None of us will have what we want if you kill Arthur,” Magic would never be free, Albion would never come to pass and Merlin...he was sure if Arthur died and piece of him would go with him. “We were friends once, so I will offer Arthur a chance to save himself,” Morgana said, a slight smile on her face, “He relinquishes his title to the throne, leaves Camelot never to return and lives his life as nobody, and I will spare his life, and yours,” She said.

For a moment, for a second, Merlin felt relief. They could leave the pain and weight of Camelot and live a normal life somewhere, somewhere where Merlin could practice magic freely and they could be happy. The relief vanished as Merlin realised that was a foolish dream.

“And Uther,” Merlin asked, but he already knew that answer.

“He will get what is coming to him,” She said.

“Arthur would never allow that, never abandon Camelot,”

“Then he’s made his choice,” She said.

Merlin felt the frustration bubble in his chest, “You say that Uther needs to pay for his crimes, that he is a tyrant who murders the innocent,” He yelled, “How is what you’re doing now any different,” Morgana took a step back, her eyes wide fury “You say you hate Uther, yet you follow in his footsteps,” He called.

“How dare you, I am nothing like Uther,” She roared, the air in the hovel became thick and heavy, “I am fighting for freedom, to protect my people!” She yelled, throwing her arms out to the side, objects on the shelves flying across the room and smashing into the wall.

Merlin just looked up at Morgana, “I’m sure Uther tells himself the same thing,” It was as the woman had been struck across the face, her facade starting to crack as she staggered back even more. Merlin was knelt on the floor, tugging forward on his chains, “How many times have you watched Uther preach protection and freedom to an innocent person locked in chains at his feet, condemned to death for no other reason than they stood in his way,” His voice and knees screamed in protest at his actions but Merlin prevailed, “And now you stand here, doing the exact same thing,” He said, empathizing the last three words, as her eyes grew wider at each one. “You really are your father's daughter,” Merlin said. It was a low blow, one he knew was unfair but he didn’t have time for nice and fair right now. He needed to get through to the Morgana he was  _ sure  _ was still there somewhere, buried under years of; hate, oppression and fear.

Morgana blinked quickly and before she could turn Merlin saw the tear drop down her face. She threw open the door and left.

Merlin sat panting on the floor, eventually collapsing further towards the ground. 

_ Maybe there was a chance.  _

Maybe he could convince Morgana there was a better way to bring magic back. That Arthur was not her enemy, but her ally. He could see the doubt that crept in her eyes, it was small and quiet but it was there, and maybe that would be enough.

Merlin closed his eyes, taking a few steadying breaths. He pulled hard on the chains, reciting a spell. 

He needed a backup plan in case Morgana didn’t change her mind; he needed his magic. He spoke again,”Intermissum”, he repeated the words, again and again, each time pulling harder on the chains.

He almost missed it. Between his heavy breathing, his low voice, the noise almost escaped him. 

A creak. Small and subtle but still there. Merlin spun his head around to look at the cuffs that bound him. They didn’t look any different but that sound was unmistakable.

Something was breaking.

Merlin closed his eyes harder, speaking louder. 

Creak.

Merlin gasped, his lungs on fire and his head throbbing.

He turned his head again.

It might be the shadow, or a speck of dust.

But Merlin could see a thin line in one of the cuffs. 

A crack.

Merlin gave a relieved laugh. 

His vision darkened around the corners, he tried to blink it away but his eyes felt heavy. Before he could react, the ground beneath him seemed to shift, Merlin stumbling as the world went dark for a moment. The hovel blurred and dimmed as Merlin was pulled into darkness, his body slumping hard against the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated! 💗 I'm @tkstrrand on tumblr so feel free to drop by if you have any comments, thoughts or you just want to say hello!


End file.
